Mobsters Daughters
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Two doctors come together in one country for one purpose: to meet their long lost sister they never knew about. Each with their secrets. Each with their own lives. What will become of this meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**Rizzoli and Isles and Grey's Anatomy Cross-over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Rizzoli and Isles but I wish I did.**

"Did you know.."

"That 11% of the world's population is left handed? Or that bears have 42 teeth? Or that the average person falls asleep in 7 minutes? Yes Maura, I know both of these things. You've already told me at least a million times today, and I'm not an average person because you keep waking me up every five minutes to tell me lots of random facts, most facts I already know because you keep telling me them over and over again" groaned Jane Rizzoli and she turned her head and went back to sleep.

Maura pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. She and her best friend, Jane Rizzoli, were on their way to Seattle to meet Maura's long lost sister. According to her biological father, she has a long lost sister who's a doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital who knows she's adopted, but has yet to meet her biological parents. Maura was also nervous; she was going to meet someone from her real family and by the sounds of it, was quite accomplished in her job. Maura looked down at her hands and realized she was turning the ring around on her finger without realizing it. She groaned lightly and laid her head on the back of the chair. She was twisting her ring and thats what her biological father did, her crime boss biological father, Patrick Doyle. In all the times that they'd met, he had always been somewhat nice to her and she was the only one he would never hurt, he had also saved her life twice and made it clear to the rest of the crime mob that if they even tried to hurt her, they'd be dead. Maura sighed again, she was still so nervous and being on this plane was making it worse, she just wanted to get to Seattle and meet her long lost sister. She felt movement and looked down to see Jane squeezing her hand; she turned her head and smiled tearfully at her best friend.

"Maura, she's going to love you. Who doesn't? You're the most amazing and determined person I have ever met".

**/GREYS/RIZZOLI AND ISLES/**

"Babe, just come and sit down, please. Your pacing is giving me a headache" said Calliope Torres as she stared at her wife as she paced in front of her in the oncall room, mumbling to herself.

"Calliope, I can't calm down. My long lost sister is coming to town to meet me. I freaked when Mom and dad told me I was adopted, freaked out even more when they told me my biological father was a mob boss but I slightly calmed down a bit when I found out I had a doctor as a long lost sister. But ahh. Calliope, what am I going to do if she doesn't like me? Or worse, doesn't like you or Sofia? You're my family and you're my everything and my life". Said Arizona as she mumbled the last part of the sentence, going slightly insane.

"Babe, come here". Said Calliope had she held her hands out to her wife. Arizona sighed and took Calliope's hands; Calliope pulled her wife closer and brought her to sit on her lap. Arizona wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and relaxed into her.

"Everything's going to be okay. She's going to love you, love me and she's going to love Sofia. I've done some research on her, well, some google research anyways and she's a medical examiner but her research and stuff has been published in a lot of journals, just like you. She sounds so incredibly smart, just like you and I was being very serious, you two look alike" said Calliope softly as she rubbed her wifes back.

Arizona nodded her head; she knew Calliope was right but she was scared, but then again, meeting someone you've only just found out was your sister is freaking scary. Arizona stared at the wall not paying any attention to anything that was going on around her, when she found out she was adopted, all hell broke loose.

_Flash back_

"_Mum, why is that when daddy needed a liver transplant and I wasn't a biological match, I am quite a smart person, I am a doctor afterall, and I know when things shouldn't be what they should be you know? And like I know why but I don't want to admit why, so please tell me Im wrong" said Arizona softly as she stared at her mum lightly before turning her gaze back to her dad and going back to pacing in front of her dad in the hospital bed and her mother in the chair. Her father, the general, had come in for a liver transplant and Arizona found out she wasn't a match. _

"_Zonie, we couldn't tell you. You would feel shattered knowing we weren't your parents and feel even more shattered knowing Tim wasn't your brother". She said softly as she looked at her daughter._

"_Mum, explain it to me. Now" Arizona said softly._

"_We never told either of youse this but when I had Tim, there were complications and the doctor said I could never have any more children, and we wanted another one, so we adopted you. It was the best decision we ever made". She replied tearfully. Arizona stared at her mother and then back to her father. Lies, they had all been lying to her. She didn't have a family, who was her real family?_

"_You lied to me. YOU BOTH LIED TO ME. Neither of you are my parents!". Yelled Arizona tearfully as she took one last look at the people she called parents before shaking her head softly and walking out, not looking back once._

"I love you Arizona" whispered Calliope softly.

"I love you too".

**/GREYS/RIZZOLI AND ISLES/**

"Maura?". Asked Jane as she looked at her best friend who was staring absent mindedly out the window, Maura sighed and turned her head towards Jane.

"Yeah?". She asked softly.

"Do you remember when you found out that you had a long lost sister?". Asked Jane. Maura smiled lightly and nodded, she remembered quite well.

_Flashback_

"_Maura, I need to show you something" started Patrick as he sat up in his hospital bed lightly. After being shot and falling a few feet, he had been injured and was in the hospital for quite a long time. _

"_Okay...". said Maura softly. Patrick reached into his wallet and Maura seen the photos of her, but instead of showing her more photos of herself, he handed her the side she hadn't seen. She took the wallet carefully and looked inside to find a beautiful blue eyed blonde haired girl. Maura touched the photo and she could see the resemblance, they both had the same eyes._

"_Who's she?". Maura asked softly._

"_That's your sister. You have a sister in Seattle called Arizona Robbins, she's a paediatric surgeon". Said Patrick softly._

"_I have a sister?". Whispered Maura softly. She had a family member who wasn't a criminal? Wow. That had to be the best thing she had heard all week._

_End flash back._

"Yeah of course I remember, what about it?". Maura asked curiously.

"You came to me so excited because there was someone in your family who wasn't a criminal you looked like Christmas had come at once". Laughed Jane. Maura laughed, she did look like Christmas had come early.

"I did, but you would too if two people in your four person family were mob people" said Maura softly.

"But now its two in five. And two of the others a doctors, one of them is a pretty damn awesome medical examiner by the way, pretty good odds don't you think?". Asked Jane.

"Very good odds".

**/GREYS/RIZZOLI AND ISLES/**

"Babe? Do you remember when she rang you to tell you?". Asked Calliope softly as she rubbed her wifes back.

"Ahuh, I came running into the room to tell you".

_Flash back._

"_CALLIOPE! WHERE ARE YOU?". Yelled Arizona as she ran into the apartment that they owned. _

"_Bathroom babe" her wife called back. Arizona flung her jacket and purse on the lounge before running into their ensuite, slipping off her shoes in the process._

"_You will never guess what happened tonight!". Arizona said softly as she walked into the bathroom where her wife was having a bubble bath._

"_And what happened tonight babe?". Asked Calliope softly. Arizona started to pace in front of the bathtub._

"_Well, I was about to leave and then I get a phone call from the front desk saying I had a phone call from someone in Boston, I mean crazy right, I don't know anyone in Boston.. So I answer the phone and it's a Dr Maura Isles, she's the Chief medical examiner of the boston police department and she tells me we have the same father, and I mean, I've got my adoption details and mum told me about what my dad looked like and so I like put two and two together and realized she was correct and that we were sisters so I invited her to come to Seattle. On impulse, crazy right?". Asked Arizona as she stopped pacing and stood in front of the tub. Calliope raised her eyebrow staring at her wife._

"_Wait, let me get this straight, you received a phone call, from this woman who said she was your sister and you've invited her to come to Seattle?". Asked Calliope, trying to re-confirm the story she was just told._

"_Yes! Crazy right?". Grinned Arizona. Calliope grinned in reply._

"_Very crazy, you want to know what else is crazy?". Asked Calliope with a twinkle in her eyes._

"_What?". Asked Arizona curiously._

"_This!". Grinned Calliope as she reached out, grinning, and pulled her wife fully clothed into the bathtub with her._

"_CALLIOPE!". Squealed Arizona as she landed in the tub, sending bubbles flying. She came up sputtering and coughing up bubbles from the bubble bath she wiped them away from her face and from her eyes before narrowing her eyes at her wife. Calliope grinned as she shrugged her shoulders._

"_Told you it was something else crazy"._

_End flash back._

"Of course I remember, you got me soaked!". Laughed Arizona softly as she kissed the top of Calliope's head.

"Well, that day was one of the happiest it'd ever seen you, and if she could do that with only one phone call, I can only imagine what a visit face to face could do". Smiled Calliope as she looked up at her wife; Arizona smiled down at Calliope before placing her hand on Calliope's cheek and tracing it with her thumb softly.

"You're so beautiful". She whispered as she placed a soft, warm kiss on Calliope's lips. Calliope grinned into the kiss before deepening it lightly by turning the duo around and pegging Arizona to the bed underneath her. Their hands travelled each other's bodies, moaning in pleasure. The silence was ruined by the beeping of a pager. The duo groaned knowing one of them either had a patient or a surgery to get to. Calliope climbed up off Arizona and grabbed her pager.

"Not mine". Said Calliope with a grin.

"Must be mine then". Sighed Arizona as she reached for her pager, but a smile came up over her face.

"Good case then?". Asked Calliope, loving the way her wife smiled, her dimples were just too damn cute. Arizona shook her head lightly.

"Nope, even better, Maura's here".

**I love both of these shows and I thought why not join two of the shows that I love into one fic? Enjoy and read and review please! Rizzoli and Isles is set during season 3, and Grey's Anatomy is set mid season 8.**

**And well, I had this little idea in my head, and we all know that (well those of us that are Jessica Capshaw fans) know that Sasha Alexander who plays Maura Isles looks exactly the same as Jessica Capshaw, so I thought it'd do a fic of them becoming sisters. **

**So read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Rizzoli and Isles. I only own the story line of these two stories combined.**

**This next chapter will be in Arizona's point of view, the next part will be in Maura's.**

Arizona grinned as she slipped out from under her wife. She was finally going to meet someone who she was really related to and to tell you the truth, Arizona was scared and nervous like never before. She was more nervous than anything because she was afraid Maura wouldn't like her daughter or her wife, the two most important people in her life. She sighed lightly and stood up, fixing up her hair as well as straightening out her scrubs. Her wife turned to her and placed her hand on the side of Arizona's face.

"Its going to be okay, Maura is going to love me and Sofia". Whispered Calliope softly as she read her wifes thoughts. Arizona smiled lightly and leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her wifes lips as she took her hand.

"Come on, lets go meet my sister".

**GREYS/GREYS/GREYS/GREYS/RIZZLES/RIZZLES/RIZZLES**

Walking to the entrance together made Arizona nervous. Calliope squeezed her hand in support knowing her wife was freaking out. Arizona took a few deep breaths in as she made her way to her sister. Walking to the entrance, Arizona immediately spotted her. She was blonde with a tint of brown in her hair, with light brown eyes. She took in her figure and Arizona could see the alikeness. Calliope squeezed her wifes hand one last time as she let go and walked over to her sister and the other lady with her.

"Maura Isles? Hi, I'm Dr Arizona Robbins, Head of Paediatric Surgery, it's a pleasure to finally meet you". Grinned Arizona as the bubbly paediatric surgeon returned to her normal self as she approached her sister and hugged her softly, startling the other woman at first before Maura slowly hugged her back.

"Hi Arizona Robbins, I'm Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of Boston" smiled Maura as she hugged her sister back.

They let go out of the hug and held each other at arm's lengths, examining each other before bursting into laughter and hugging each other once more. Arizona let go of Maura and reached her hand out to her wife, who happily placed her hand in her wives. Arizona pulled her over lightly, smiling as Calliope squeezed it lightly.

"Maura, this is my wife, Calliope Torres, we have been married for over a year now, Calliope, this is my sister Maura". Smiled Arizona as she introduced the pair. Arizona was watching as she could almost hear the cogs turning in Maura's head, her more afraid of her reaction. Maura grinned.

"That is amazing congratulations. I love seeing same sex couples dating and in a strong relationship, it just proves you can be with the love of your life, no matter their sex". smiled Maura. Arizona sighed in relief, happy that she was accepted. She wasn't one to be accepted for the first time because of her partner preferences.

"This is my best friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli". Smiled Maura as she introduced her friend. Arizona smiled and held out her hand to the beautiful brunette. The brunette named Jane shook her hand before turning to Calliope and shaking her hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you". Said the brunette in a husky voice. Arizona grinned at the duo.

"Would you like to go to the cafeteria to grab something to eat? Its not the best of foods but its the most I can do for now until tonight when I'm cooking dinner for you. Being a paediatric surgeon, I certainly don't have a lot of time to myself". Smiled Arizona lightly. Maura turned to Jane, both talking in their eyes to one another before Maura finally turned back and answered.

"Sure, sounds awesome!".

**/RIZZLES/GREYS/RIZZLES/GREYS/**

Walking into the cafeteria, Arizona could feel the stares at hers, Maura's and Jane's back. Calliope had left the trio and had gone to pick up their daughter, Sofia. Buying Jane's and Maura's food for them, Arizona lead the two to the big table and sat down, each munching on their foods.

"Where'd your wife Calliope go?". Asked Jane as she shoved a few fries in her mouth. Maura narrowed her eyes at her mannerless best friend as Arizona laughed.

"You eat just like Calliope, and Calliope has gone to pick up our daughter from day care". Smiled Arizona as she took a bite out of her much loved salad.

"You have a daughter?". Asked Maura softly. Arizona nodded her head.

"I have a daughter. You have a niece". Smiled Arizona softly. Maura smiled tearfully at Arizona turned around and seen her wife and daughter coming towards the trio. Calliope bounced Sofia on her hip as she pointed at her wife. The instant Sofia seen her momma, she clapped her hands and bounced in her mommy's arms. Calliope reached her wife and handed the bouncing girl to her momma. Arizona took her in her arms and held her high above her head.

"Hey baby girl, momma has missed you. Have you missed momma?". Cooed Arizona as she blew bubbles on her daughters stomach, escating a laugh from her. Arizona placed the little girl on her lap before turning to Maura.

"Maura, this is mine and Calliope's daughter, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. Baby, this is your Aunty Maura and her friend Jane". Said Arizona as she bounced her daughter up and down on her lap. Sofia stared at the two strangers, tilting her head to the side lightly as if she was analysing them briefly before grinning at Maura and reaching out for her. Arizona held her daughter out to her sister who was weary of accepting the little girl.

"Go on Maur, she's not going to bite" said Jane as she nudged her best friend. Maura turned to look at her best friend before she reached her hands out to the little girl. Arizona smiled as she placed her daughter in her sisters arms. Arizona smiled as she titled her head and stared at the two both staring at each other and analysing each other. Arizona was so busy staring at the two to even notice her wife whip out her mobile phone to take a photo of two getting accustomed with each other. She grinned as Sofia placed her hands on either side of Maura's cheeks before plopping herself down in her lap and reached over to her lunch box Arizona was holding out to her and took out some cheese and munched on that.

"What does that mean?". Asked Maura curiously as she looked down at the little girl. Arizona grinned as she took her wife's hand in her own.

"It means she likes you". Smiled Arizona as Calliope laughed lightly.

"It means she will never let you go".

**Incredibly sorry for the late update, been incredibly busy but I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Rizzoli and Isles but if I did, I would for them to cross over before my fanfic. Enjoy!**

"Momma, Momma, Momma, Momma" giggled Sofia as she ran down the paediatric ward after a day out with her new aunty and her friend. Sofia was toddling down the hallway with Maura and Jane walking behind the toddler, allowing her to walk herself down the hallway she had walked down frequently. In her wheelies her momma had bought for her, she rolled down the hallway a little bit before giggling to herself as she walked normally as she looked up as nurses and patients and their parents smiled down at her, some knowing who she was, others, just smiling because of her cuteness. Sofia squealed as she seen her blonde momma at the end of the hallway talking to patient's parents.

"MOMMA!". Squealed Sofia as she ran down the corridor, with Maura and Jane hurrying after her. Arizona grinned as she heard her daughters voice and turned towards her, picking her up before turning back to the parents present and continued her talk, before smiling and shaking their hands as they returned back into the room with their daughter. Arizona looked down at her daughter and squeezed her cheeks softly before blowing raspberries on her cheeks and kissed each of them before turning and smiling at Maura and Jane.

"Hey guys!". Smiled Arizona as she turned with Sofia on her hip. Jane and Maura smiled back at her.

"Hey Arizona, how's your lovely patients going?". Smiled Maura as she looked around the hospital, taking in the ward and how the doctors were looking at Arizona proudly. Maura smiled, she had read all about Arizona and she knew what type of doctor she was and how all of her patients walked away proudly and satisfied by their treatment and Maura herself was proud and happy for Arizona.

"I'm good, I'm actually heading home for the night, are you guys still coming over dinner tonight?". Smiled Arizona.

"We sure are! We will see you there!". Smiled Maura as she and Jane waved good bye to the duo and headed out. Arizona pulled Sofia up higher onto her hip and walked to her office to change. If Callie had a late night at work, Arizona would always take Sofia home early and visa versa. Changing from her work clothes into her street clothes, Arizona picked Sofia back up and walked to her car, before kissing Sofia's head and placing her in car seat and slipped into the drivers seat herself.

**GREYSANATOMYANDRIZZOLIANDISL ESANDCALZONAAnDRIZZLES**

Pulling out of her car park and heading onto the main road, Arizona looked in the rear view mirror and smiled as she noticed Sofia was starting to fall asleep. Her little girl had spent the day with her aunt and her aunts best friend and she was absolutely tired and worn out. Smiling, she focused on the road again and stopped as they came to a halt at the red light. As the light turned green, Arizona waited a few moments before going, not realizing a drunk driver had driven through the green light and had hit Arizona's side of the car, flipping it and spinning out of control, Arizona heard the wails of her daughter before she lost consciousness.

**GREYSANATOMYANDRIZZOLIANDISL ESANDCALZONAAnDRIZZLES**

"Maura, isn't that Arizona's car?". Asked Jane softly as they seen Arizona's car get hit and flipped. Gasping, Maura held her hand to her mouth as Jane parked the car. Her doctor mode kicked in and she ran over to the car.

"Arizona, can you hear me? Its Maura" she called out softly as she reached into the car and felt Arizona's pulse, sighing in relief as she had one. She went around the other side and looked in on Sofia who looked okay, with some cuts on her face as well as a possible broken arm. Opening the door, she grabbed Sofia's blanket and picked up her niece and cradled her to her chest and kissed her head softly.

"I just called an ambulance and the police. I told them that they need to go to Seattle Grace specifically, I then rang Seattle grace and told them to expect Arizona and Sofia but for them not to tell Callie, otherwise she would freak out" Jane said hurriedly as she ran over to her best friend. Maura smiled at her lightly before handing Sofia over to her.

"I need you to look after her, I need to check in on Arizona" Arizona said softly as she went back around Arizona's side of the car.

"Arizona, I need to say something. Please. It's Maura" she said softly as she rubbed Arizona's sternum to try and get a response. She got a moan which was all she cared about, she just wanted some reaction.

"Zona, its Maura, can you open your eyes for me sweetie? Sofia is fine and with Jane. It's going to be okay" she said softly as she grabbed out Arizona's pen light from inside the door and shun it in her eyes, looking at her pupil dialiation. Sighing in relief as she heard the sirens getting closer and closer.

"Everythings going to be okay Zee, I promise"

**GREYSANATOMYANDRIZZOLIANDISL ESANDCALZONAAnDRIZZLES**

"Alright guys, I have received word about who's coming and I need to prepare you but the person coming in via ambulance is Dr Robbins and Sofia" Richard said softly as he paced in front of the ambulance entrance, waiting on the ambulance.

"Torres is in the OR at the moment and I don't want to interrupt her as we have no-one to take over. Now, Arizona's sister, a Dr Maura Isles from Boston, her friend rang and told us all about. Just be prepared. And Mark? Don't get in the way" Richard said softly as he turned and looked at Mark just as they heard the sirens as it approached. Everyone stepped back and took in some deep breath to stable themselves, this was their friend, their colleague, and they needed to be on their game. The ambulance driver jumped out of the car and ran to the back as Arizona was wheeled out with Maura by her side covered in her sisters blood.

"I believe she has a pneumothorax, a bleed in her brain and a shattered knee. Her knee cap is basically shattered" Maura said as she stepped down off the ambulance as Jane handed Sofia to Maura softly as she stepped down herself.

"Sofia is okay, she just has the cuts and bruises on her face and a broken arm" said Maura as she cradled her niece.

"Alright everyone! You heard Dr Isles, we need to get her to the OR before her brain bleed gets any worse. Karev, you look after Mini-Callie". Called out Owen as everyone stepped into gear. Alex walked over and took Sofia out of Maura's arms and told her he was going inside to get an xray for her arm. Maura stood there watching as everyone passed her by, trying to help Arizona and Sofia. What was she supposed to do? Feeling someone touch her shoulder, she jumped and turned and came face to face with Jane.

"Come on Maur, lets get you something else to wear. Im there's some scrubs somewhere we can do" she said softly as she rubbed her best friends arm. Maura stared at Jane not knowing what to say, what was she supposed to say or do? Her eyes going wide as she realized there was one thing they forgot.

"Calliope would be finished now. We need to tell "

**Hope you guys liked my chapter, please review. **


End file.
